Black and White
by primsgirl89
Summary: Zack was sent to the Nanba prison, where he is sent to building thirteen in the only other empty cell being next to cell thirteen. The prisoners, on the other hand, tend to get closer to the new prisoner, but their smiles bring Zack's need to kill and end up really injuring the other prisoners. What happens when friends meet again? DISCONTINUED
1. 1319

_As soon as his wounds had healed Isaac Foster, also known as Zack, was sent to Nanba Prison, this is a highly classified prison somewhere out in the ocean just off the coast of Japan and is one of the most secured jailhouses ever known. When Isaac had landed from the jet he was in he wanted to gag by the bright colorful building in front of him, which he did. He would have barfed, but he hadn't been fed in a couple of days so he had nothing to bring back up. _

_"The Hell," Isaac screamed, "what's with all the fuckin' brigh' colors?" _

_None of the guards paid him any mind, instead, they were focusing on bringing the young man in the building. The old prison the man was in had told them that he never responds to Isaac unless it was for information about a girl he had been found with, rather preferring to be called Zack. They had also warned the guards how they could never get a photo of him for his profile, so they were just going to do a detailed report on his appearance. On a basic level of what Zack looks like could describe many people in the world, well almost since he had rare eyes, his right eye is black as the left is gold. Though, Zack did explain that he was born with the golden color until his mother's deadbeat fuck buddy beat him up causing his black colored eye. That was all the police got from his private background about him; the murderings didn't seem to count as personal as he often praised his work. _

_Zack's appearance report was simple. He has messy dark brown; almost black; hair that falls towards his nose and hangs on the first vertebrae of his neck. It was obvious to the bald man that he went through a traumatic past to make him a murderer, perhaps his bandages were something to go by on that. The young man was tall, about six foot one if he would stand still long enough to get an accurate reading the man wouldn't have to guess his height__. __Zack was covered in bandages, leaving only around his eyes, nose, and mouth available so he could see and breathe. When asked to take them off, they gained a sinister smirk from the new prisoner as well as an insane laugh before ignoring them once again as he paced the room. _

_"Hey," Zack called to the bald and stern-looking man, Zack thought he looked like a very hungry gorilla, "when am I getting a frickin' cell?" _

_"After we get you new clothes," the man said in a deep tone. "It appears you will need one."  
_

_His eyes grazed his stained brown hoodie and red pants. Zack growled at the obvious jab at his favorite clothes. "Like hell you are." Ignoring the growling from the prisoner the man only nodded his head. "What's yer name?" _

_"Hajime Sugoroku, head of building thirteen." Hajime had Zack stick his tongue out so he could tattoo Zacks prisoner number there, typically they would have done it on the places where it was more noticeable but there was no place that would be available that wouldn't be covered up by the clothes or bandages. _

_That was the last time Hajime and Zack spoke to each other until it was time to get to the only available cell in the building, right next to cell thirteen. Damn those prisoners in the thirteenth cell, Hajime gained a headache from the obnoxiousness coming from the cell. Luckily they now had the room soundproofed, but there is still a camera in the room. Zack now in his cell sat in the spacious area, confusion on his face with how it seemed more like an apartment. Ugh, this was such a pain in the ass. This seemed more like a daycare for prisoners instead of an actual prison. _

_It was too comfortable to be a fucking prison, Zack often thought to himself. Why was it so comfortable? Why was this Hajime shithead so lax with both his cell and the cell next door? He hates this place. It's...disturbingly homey. _

_As the weeks flew by Zack became a feared prisoner of Nanba by the other prisoner, the only ones unafraid of him were the Warden and Hajime. The guards didn't care, but they had to stop having Zack work because it would end up with someone in the intensive care unit of the hospital part of the prison. Though Zack was fine being alone it got boring real fast, which pissed him off. Couldn't they give him something useful to do in his spare time? He may not be good at anything, other than killing, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be bored so much. If he was supposed to spend the rest of his life in this room, it would be nice to have something to do. _

_A boy about sixteen or seventeen would often sneak into his room to get some sleep. It was annoying at first, but Zack allowed it and would often fall back to sleep. After a week of it, Zack had enough of not knowing who this boy was that was somehow able to escape his cell and open Zacks. _

_"Who t' fuck are ya," Zack asked as he sat on his bed looking at the black-haired boy who also had red tips. He had noticed that the boy had a green eye that shifts to gold and a violet eye that would shift to a darker shade of violet. The brat also had things around his neck, wrists and ankles are identical thick, black shackles. Ray would know what those things were, Zack thought ruefully. The boy was always barefoot. _

_"Jyugo," the brat said dully. He sounded a little of his Ray, so maybe that's why he didn't try to kill the teen right away. That could change though, Zack sneered to himself._

_"Yer borin'. Kinda reminds me of someone." Zack ruffled his hair in annoyance for a moment before looking at the brat- Jyugo- "names Zack." _

_Jyugo merely nodded his head and lay down on the spare bed, that he had indirectly claimed as his, falling fast asleep. Zack had the urge to kill this brat sometimes, but most of the time he looks so boring- but not like his Ray. No one could ever beat her. _


	2. Ray?

Rain sucks. Thunder is annoying. Lightning is a pain in the fucking ass. Although, if there was one thing that he hated more than a storm was Thursdays, but since there was a storm on a Thursday Zack was more irate than normal. Most liked Thursdays because there was only a day left before the weekend, but Thursdays- for Zack- was only a reminder of the day he had to turn himself in towards the authorities just so he could save the one person that he ever cared for.

Typically on Thursdays Zack would get into fights to relieve the irate feelings in his chest, he couldn't kill anyone because then he would be sentenced to instant death and he needed his life as long as he could have it so he could keep his promise. The promise of killing Rachel, or Ray as he calls her. Hajime would normally have everyone stay away from the man in the cell, but today Hajime needed Zack to be around other people for cell inspection for just fifteen minutes. If he felt things would begin to escalate towards the worst-case scenario he would bring Zack with him as inspections would continue.

At this very moment, Zack was leaning against the wall beside Jyugo with an angered expression on his slim face. There was a blonde man with pink in his long braided hair who was joking about with a boy with green hair and red eyes who stood next to a buff man with long purple and red hair. Hearing their laughs made him want to gut the fuckers up, no one should be that fucking happy. Out of the corner of Zacks's eye, he saw that Jyugo was giving a soft smile towards the rowdy trio making the older man scoff and spit on the ground near the younger boy's bare feet.

"Hey," the blonde man shouted at Zack, "watch where you spit, sicko."

"Tch," Zack stood up tall as he walked closer to the blonde man, "why t' fuck do you care 'bout what I do?" His head tilted to the left a bit as he glared down at the man before him, his upper lip curled up showing his teeth. He was making his signature smile before he would kill someone.

He watched as the blonde shrunk back from his tall frame, even those brats behind him coward away at the sight of him, the only one who didn't react to him was Jyugo. Zack was mostly pleased with the outcome. Though, he did notice that Jyugo was glancing at his friends with worry.

"Brat," Zack called to Jyugo, "who da hell are these guys?"

Jyugo walked up beside Zack pointing at the green-haired boy. "Nico." Next was the buff guy, "Rock." Finally the blonde, "Uno, these are my cellmates. Guys this is Zack."

Uno went wide-eyed as he squealed in fright before fainting. Luckily, it was then that Hajime came to bring Zack back towards his cell. Zack knew they wouldn't find anything in his room, besides a bunch of horror movies and a bunch of empty bags of chips and soda bottles, they probably had cleaned the room from the mess. When they entered his cell it was cleaned, just like how it was when he first arrived here a few months ago. He knew they would end up cleaning it.

"Why the fuck was an inspection called," Zack asked in a growl. He did not like not knowing shit, it just made him feel dumber than a rock most times. This time, maybe, he would be the first prisoner to know. Zack could only hope this was the case.

Hajime rubbed his temple before handing Zack some color pallet to place on the table, "you are going to have a new roommate, but we had been behind on the inspection. Fucking shits kept escaping making us put it off for a bit. When your roommate comes, they will be picking the colors for the room, well you both are."

That was all that Zack got before Hajime left to finish inspections. Zack groaned at the thought of some fucking shit being in the same room as he. Maybe he could somehow manage to get this person to be forced to find a new cell so he could keep things to himself. He still has to figure out a way to escape this place and find a way back to Ray, his Ray that he misses much more than he ever thought he could miss someone.

The last time he saw her will always be ingrained into his memory forever, it's to the point that he has nightmares every single fucking night. It's a fucking pain in his ass having so little sleep for the past year, not even the sleeping pills the doc gives to him works to let him get more sleep. Those nightmares cause more trouble than he cares to admit, but he doesn't complain to anyone because he doesn't want them to know that he has a weakness.

A sigh escaped his lips as an image of Ray flashed into his mind. Her long messy blonde hair went where ever the fuck it wanted to as if it had its mind. Those hauntingly dead blue eyes sparkling at him before she was shot by the fucker, Doctor Danny as she called him, the small smile that appeared on her pale face turning into one of despair and pain. Normally when he saw an expression like that it made him giddy and want to laugh at the way their end was, but with Ray, he hated that expression. There was no expression, nor was it him who had killed her. If he had killed her Zack often wonders if he would have felt differently, but whenever he imagined it he ended up clutching his chest as he soon found it hard to breathe. His heart would thump heavily as if it was too heavy to beat normally, he hates the feeling.

The cell door opened almost hitting him in the face. "_What the hell,_" Zack yelled as he held his nose.

"Quiet nineteen," Hajime sighed, but he soon had to try and stop the small girl from getting harmed by the killer. "Hey, four, stop. You shits' better get back into your cell!"

"Zack," a soft dull voice called out. That was a voice Zack would never forget.

"Ray," Zack choked. The small girl entered the room, escaping the brute of a man that was Hajime, and ran towards her tall friend. Zack didn't hesitate to hug the small girl back when her arms wrapped around his waist. "Why the fuck are you here, brat?"

He could feel his hoodie getting damp and he knew that Ray had missed him just as much as he missed her. The voices that he had heard earlier made him realize that he was being watched, he forced Ray away from him so he could see what was different about his good girl. Her body was much taller than it once was, now she reached to his shoulder instead of his ribcage. Zack noticed that her hair was the same as it was, maybe messier and less shiny than it was last, but he was thrown off when he looked into those once dull eyes. Those eyes shone with unshed tears making them look more alive than he ever has seen her eyes be, at least she wasn't upset.

He also noted she was forming small mounds on her chest, her waist a bit more curved. She wasn't that small twig anymore. Ray was growing more and more.

"I confessed to mass murder while being locked in that building before," Ray said when she had calmed down. She had sat right in his lap, "they feared me. They said things like I was becoming a monster because I killed the councilor who was working on making me forget you, but when she said that you were sentenced for death I blacked out. When I came to, the entire building was covered in blood and I had sewn everyone in the building up as I had with my parents and the puppies. I was too dangerous to be put in a normal prison so they sent me here, I would have tried to escape too, so I could find you."

Zack cackled as he heard her story, he gently bonked her on the top of her head, "that's my Ray!"

"Four," Hajime called out to the two, ignoring the other four inmates behind him. "We have to get your photo." Ray nodded her head and helped Zack up, who followed the two out. "Your friend here hadn't gotten a photo since we could never get him to stay still long enough to take the damn photo."

Ray sighed and walked beside Zack as she warily watched the four boys behind them following them. Why were they following them? Sensing her unease, Zack followed her gaze to see that she was looking at the idiots following them. He stopped and glared at them, Uno squeaked and hid behind Jyugo while still following them. Nico walked up beside Ray and offered her some candy he had in his hand but Zack growled and lifted the girl on his shoulders to keep him from touching his girl. Rock just stared in awe at the girl.

"She is so cute," all the boys called.

"Why is she so close with the murderer," Uno cried, "I am much more handsome and caring then the psycho will ever be."

Jyugo walked to be beside the other bi-colored eyed man to get a good look at Ray. "Yo, I'm Jyugo."

"Rachel. Rachel Gardner," Ray introduced herself. Her fingers played with Zack's hair, somehow calming the man down greatly. "You look like Zack."

Jyugo frowned lightly before a smirk fell on his lips, "does that make me your friend?"

Ray looked to have been thinking about it before nodding her head, "I trust _you_. The others behind you I don't, they are weird."

Zack placed the girl down so she could get her photo done, but instead, she walked towards Hajime. She said something to him with the dead look she soon began to gain once more, not even a moment later Hajime handed her a card that didn't have her name nor number Ray walked over towards Zack and placed him in front of the height chart.

"This shit again," Zack groaned at Ray who stood behind the camera. He tried to hold still for her but he soon became impatient.

"Hold still," Ray said blankly as her pointer hovered over the button. Zack noticed she went chibi mode as she gave an annoyed aura towards him. It wasn't his fault she was taking her damned time.

"It s'not my fault yer takin' yer sweet ass time," Zack shouted. He looked straight at Ray as he spoke and she took that time to take the photo, luckily for him there was no flash like the last time.

"Done," Ray took the photo and handed it over to Zack. She then grabbed her card and stood in front of the chart, Zack staying right beside her in shock. Hajime took her photo, with Zack slightly in frame with her before asking the girl basic questions as he got the tattoo gun ready asking her where she wanted her tattoo. Ray stuck her tongue out for him causing him to sigh at her.

As they did the necessities Zack took the time to rest his head on her arm as he decided to relax now that he knew that she was safe and with him once again. He felt fingers combing through his hair in a relaxing manner even though he knew he wouldn't completely relax with these people around. His emotions calmed so much that he didn't mind that there was a storm still happening outside.


	3. 19's Calm?

Zack had always found lies to be immoral and wishes all liars to die a gruesome death. Though he had only allowed one liar to live, who hadn't even lied, she had just hidden the truth from him, and that person was none other than Ray. When Zack found out about Ray's past he was stunned and was mildly annoyed that she would hide such a thing from him- especially when he had shared his past with her- but she made up for it by telling him what he was forced to find out was true or not. He remembers that she was quiet and refused to speak up until he forced her to look him in the eyes and tell him, she said it was all true.

Although it was worse when she tried to make him make her decisions for her by calling Zack her God. She was deluding herself, she was lying to herself, and that just made shit a hell of a lot worse. Fuck if he would ever believe in something that he couldn't even see, so why should he allow her to lie to herself in thinking that he was her God. He had to make Ray see that what she saw was Zack and Zack alone, not some fucking saint. Fuck, but his heart broke when she called herself unclean, a sinner and some other shit he doesn't want to remember. When he got through to her he knew that they would have a strong and close bond.

That bond is what made him see just how much pain his Ray was in while she slept. He knew she had gone through a lot, but he wasn't sure if he had been able to be with her that it would have changed shit. Her face was scrunched up with panic and fear as well with sweat dripping down her skin. Those slim limbs on her body moved as if fighting someone off, or maybe running, Zack didn't know. It was the sounds of the blankets and her whimpering that had woke him from his nightmare induced dream. All he knew was that he had moved so that he could wake her before her dream got any worse, so that's what he did. His hand moved to remove the hair that clung to her face before lightly shaking her, trying not to startle her awake. It appeared it wouldn't have mattered, since her body flung itself in a sitting position while she breathes shallowly, yet it was heavy at the same time. He barely even touched her, but at least she was up now.

Ray was so disoriented that when she saw Zack she began to cry saying that she was having a dream for something that wasn't ever going to happen again. He wanted to find joy in seeing her in such fear, but all he felt was nausea from seeing his Ray like that.

"Ray," Zack said in a light tone, "you're awake." To prove it he pinched her cheeks enough to make a small sting happen. He just didn't expect to have her to have thrown herself on him crying like a baby. As much as he wanted to yell at her to warn him next time before trying to crack his head open he didn't. She was making me soft, Zack thought. Instead, he laid there on the floor allowing his clothes to get wet before he had enough of her blubbering.

"Damn it, Ray, get off," Zack said with no heat on his tone. "It was just a fucking dream and yer here with me. Pull yourself together. Don't be a fucking baby."

"Sorry," Ray mumbled as she sat up on top of his hips, straddling him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Zack sighed, "jeez, stop cryin' and smile." She was frustrating, but Zack needed her.

Hearing those words made a small smile appear on the girl's face, tears now beginning to stop there flow on her cheeks. It was at that moment when their cell door busted open, the four other prisoners from earlier stumbled in on top of the black-haired boy with the red tips. Not long after falling the man with the blonde and pink hair was in Rachel's face with the biggest smirk on his face, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw the position that the other two were in.

"What the fuck! How come the ugly murderer gets the girl when I am more handsome," Uno wailed.

"You look like a girl," Ray mumbled into Zack's hoodie. Luckily the blonde hadn't heard her.

Jyugo walked up beside the older man and whacked him on the head, "shut up, Uno. We're here to ask if they want to escape with us. Not to flirt with Ray."

Hearing her nickname from another made her stomach roll in a way that she wanted to throw up. "Only Zack calls me Ray. You can call me Rach."

Her blue orbs looked into the other boys with no emotion that it made the others shiver. Zack smirked slightly but he was also feeling disturbed, "Ray stop makin' that face. Yer freakin' me out."

Ray looked down at Zack and gave him a sweet looking smile, but her eyes ruined it for him, "I'm sorry."

Zack sighed and looked away, "tch, stop apologizin'. Also," Zack bucked his hips up, "get the fuck off of me!"

Blinking Ray noticed that she was still straddling Zack so she nodded and got off. Her gaze fell on the four who had broken in their cell with a calculating look. Of all of them she only really trusted Jyugo, so she walked forward to lean in close to his face to get a good look at him. His eyes were beautiful and kind of mesmerizing that she got lost in his gaze.

"Uh, Zack," she heard Jyugo speak, "could you call her off?"

Zack laughed at the question since he knew she wouldn't listen to him since she would give him some smart ass remark, "as if she will listen. Hey, Ray, you need to answer their question."

As if to prove Zack wrong, she backed away from Jyugo's face, but stayed beside him and looked at Zack, "can we keep him?"

Zack's eye twitched in annoyance as he punched the top of her head, light enough that he wouldn't cause her any damage. "Hell no! Ya got one twisted mind, don't cha?"

Ray rubbed the sore spot on her head as she was now hidden behind Jyugo and Rock, but mostly behind Jyugo. Rock was having a hard time to keep his hands to himself since Rachel was just too cute. His golden eyes trained on her expressionless face, but her eyes seemed playful. Nico would get along with her if they got the chance to hang around with her.

Suddenly Ray ran out of the room, Zack gaped before chasing after her. The four looked at each other with confusion before they laughed nervously. Why did Ray think it was safe to escape without him to protect her? She was the brains while he was the brawn. He needed her with him if he were to ever live in this place, it was so dreadfully sparkly. It looks a lot like what a unicorn prison would look like. Hajime had seen Zack lifting Ray over his shoulder, "yer not allowed to 'scape without me."

"Get the fuck back in your cell," Hajime yelled at them.

"Get fucked," was what Zack replied with before following him back to their cell. Ray was still terribly fucking slow, so he was glad he didn't have to walk too far. Zack was fucking tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to fucking sleep.

"So I guess that Zack is only calm with Rach around," Jyugo said to the others, but they heard the familiar heavy steps of Hajime.

"What do you mean Nineteen is calm around Four," he asked with Zack carrying Ray over his shoulder behind him. When they were about to reply they listened to the conversation between the two friends.

"Seriously, Ray, don't run off like that without saying anything to me. If you had been caught without me there to protect ya I wouldn't know what the fuck to do with myself."

Ray was dangling from his hold on her as he scolded her as if she were a child taking a cookie out of a cookie jar and being caught. He had yet to put her on the ground, but she knew he would when he got his point across. "You followed me, so I was fine."

"But what if I hadn't? What then?"

"Then I would have been caught and sent back here," Ray's eyes were blank as she looked at him.

"Geez," Zack spit on the floor in aggravation, "you are so lucky I like you." Zack then pulled her to his bed and spooned her from behind, "go to sleep."

From the now closed door, the other five watched in absolute fascination from the power Ray had on the uncontrollable Zack. Hajime was so surprised that he just put the other four in their cell in a quiet manner.


	4. What's 1115?

Zack knew he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was still smart in his own ways. He was the one who told Ray about there being sexual tension between their two friends, Jyugo and Uno. Zack knew she had come to like those two almost as much as she likes Zack, but Zack will always be her favorite person. Zack figured out about the tension between the two other men, but he was clueless on the matter of romance- and the shipping pool the guards have between the inmates. He had heard Guards betting on which couple would get together and he heard the ship names which flew right over his head.

He needed Ray's help to understand this shit. So when he was finally able to leave the game room, he rushed back to Ray and his cell, but she was occupied with sewing. Sewing could wait. This was way more important than anything else, he would have thrown the needle and thread away from her, but he didn't want to harm her.

"Tch," Zack glared at the camera across the hall before looking at the blonde across from him. "Hey, Ray."

Ray hummed as she was stitching a new stuffed toy for one of the people who work at Nanba. Apparently they needed someone with a steady hand to help make the plushies. "What is it, Zack?" Still glaring he turned around and held his hand over Ray's throat, making choking gestures at her pretty little throat. "Are you finally going to kill me, Zack?"

Creeped out, Zack flinched away from Ray before he sighed with his limbs dangling at his side, his head lolled in a half-circle before his face was looking at the floor. His anger vanished as he was just feeling annoyed with Ray. "Damnit, Ray, don't say shit like that when I am pissed off. No, I am not killing you until we are out of this place."

A soft smile wormed its way on her face as their door opened with the other inmates from next door. "Hello," Ray moved to give a faint nod to their guests before going back to focus on the plushie she was fixing. "What did you want to ask, Zack?"

Zack sat behind Ray to rest his head on Ray's head, "what the Hell is eleven-fifteen?"

Ray looked at the other four who placed themselves on the floor or beds, Nico was watching their T.V., Rock was laying on his back listening to the show. It was Uno and Jyugo who laid on the beds. They looked at home in their cell, and she felt weird about it. She didn't dislike it, nor did she like it, she was in the middle about it.

Why was Zack interested in eleven-fifteen? How did he even come up with it? Did he hear it from someone? Perhaps, as small of a chance as it may be, Zack learned about the ship with their friends and began to ship them. He was probably asking to get a reaction out of them if that were the case.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The old bald guy," Zack sighed as he leaned against the wall, "was telling the pretty boy that the wager went up on Zay and eleven-fifteen."

Zay, that was their ship name, wasn't it? Ray hummed as she accidentally pricked her finger, it was really deep and was bleeding heavily. "I'm bleeding..."

Opening his gold eye Zack snatched her hand to examine the wound, "be careful Ray. Without you to help me understand shit. I would just go on a fuckin' killin' spree."

He placed her finger between his lips as he sucked the wound. Zack always hated the taste of blood because of how it reminded him of rusted metal and molded food. Ray squirmed at the looks she was getting from Rock and Nico, the two people she doesn't really like all that much because of how they look at her. Those two would try to touch her as if she were some prize, but she noticed that Uno does the same but at the same time, it feels different from him. Uno seemed more playful with her rather than actually feeling something for her.

Ray, stared at their joined hands that were near Zack's mouth. His tongue swirled every once in a while to see if there was still blood coming from the small puncture wound. When no more blood flowed, Zack held her hand still, as he looked at Ray with an expectant look.

"Hey! Don't ignore my question though."

"Dude," Uno said with a playful smirk on his face, "maybe let go of her hand so she can focus." Uno noticed how her eyes were on their hands with a lost look on her face. She looked at their hands with deep wonder, curious and thoughtful. It made him think of Jyugo when he was bored.

"Huh," Zack growled at the blonde man, "what's that got to do with anything?"

Zack held Ray closer to his torso but allowed her to go when she wanted to sit between Uno and Jyugo. "The answer is simple, Zack. The Guards think that Uno and Jyugo will get romantically together soon since eleven-fifteen is their ship name."

Uno and Jyugo blushed at the other before looking away in embarrassment. "Ship name," Zack said in a confused tone. "Don't mess with me, Ray, you know I am dumber than a rock."

His eyes briefly glanced towards Rock himself before looking in those blue eyes of Ray's. Those eyes made him feel shit he never felt before and it made him want to puke rainbows; it wouldn't be the first time feelings made him want to puke fucking rainbows. Uno chuckled at the two's conversation, how could they not see they were also being shipped. Or perhaps, Ray knew and didn't bother to tell Zack, seems like something she would do if anyone asked Uno. He gently shoved her back to Zack, who then wrapped her into his side as he watched her fiddle with the last bit of the stitches.

Out of the blue, Nico shot up and ran towards the door as if he was trying to leave the room, his eyes were blown wide with fear as well with a distinct look that Rock and Uno were most familiar with. _What's his deal, _the two boys' asked inside their heads. Though had it not been for the fact that Ray was cuddled up to Zack he probably would have yelled at the green-haired teen what he was doing, but he was oddly comfortable with Ray in his hold cuddling him.

It was Uno who stood in front of Nico to try and calm the boy down, "no! Stay back, you'll catch it."

Now Zack and Ray knew what was happening. A slow turn of their heads everyone was looking at the two heterochromia-eyed boys with mock pity as they began to shove the two at the green-haired teen. Ray had moved so Rock could grab hold of Zack as Uno already had Uno.

"Hey," they cried together, "why the Hell is it always us?"

No one answered them, but Kuu had jumped through the bars on the door watching from his perch to see what was going on, which was happening almost as soon as they made contact with Nico. It was easy to tell with Jyugo's blush as he kept wiggling about, but for Zack, it was his hips that gave him away. Ray grabbed Jyugo's arm as Uno slowly moved Zack back on his bed, but the two blondes' switched boys with a small nod to the other. It would be safer for everyone if Uno had Jyugo and Ray had Zack.

"These," Zack moaned out, "fuckin' sparkles are pissin' me off."

Hajime walked past, looking for Kuu, Rock guessed, but when he passed the cell everyone was in he growled. His eyes glowed a dangerous red before he tried to get in the room. How many times will he have to keep them out of each others cell?

"Hajime," Nico whimpered, "there is a new sickness and it seems to be contagious."

Kuu had jumped on Jyugo, unaffected for the most part as his fur fluffed out slightly, as the boy was whimpering next to Uno looked as if he was ready to attack the one next to him in the most pleasurable way. Ray had kept clenching her legs together as she tried to be as helpful to Zack who was uncaringly humping Ray's leg, not that she really cared too much. He was a grown-ass man who needed some form of release from this annoying feeling, he knew that it was new for Ray too. Possibly Jyugo with the way he kept curling in on himself panting slightly. Zack was going on instinct on how to get rid of it, but Ray and Jyugo didn't understand what was going on and tried to avoid it. Rock seemed to also have been affected by the tent in his jumpsuit.

Seeing the mess, Hajime sighed and nodded his head before stating he would call the prison doctor to check them out. So long as no one else touched the group in there he figured that they would be just fine, but just in case he pulled a glass window over the barred door so no one else would get infected.

"Kuu," Hajime called, "come." The worst mistake he could have made. The black cat hissed at the bald man before he curled up next to Jyugo with a worried aura about him. "Tch, traitorous cat." Pulling a salmon treat out in his hand wouldn't even make the cat come closer, "fine stay there and make sure they don't leave."

A deep meow was heard as an affirmation. Once Hajime was out of the room Uno had tackled Jyugo to the bed only to spoon him before thrusting him relentlessly. Jyugo would make pleased little sounds as he felt Uno's girth against him. It felt right to him.

"I wouldn't do that," Nico whimpered, "it will only make things worse. I think we may have to be paired up to get rid of it."

True to his predictions they had to be paired off with someone. The bad news was that the sickness had spread throughout the entire prison and it didn't get better for three whole days. It was nonstop fucking in the entire prison. Zack and Ray didn't mind sharing their cell with Jyugo and Uno, because they were too busy with each other. Zach hated that he felt so disgusted with himself for fucking his Ray, but Ray had given her consent.

That made him feel a little better.


End file.
